


Римские каникулы

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Один день жизни Гарри Поттера, полный свободы, солнца и Драко Малфоя
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Римские каникулы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Satellite  
> Вдохновлено фильмами "Назови меня своим именем" (2017) и "Римские каникулы" (1953) - последний фильм дал и название помимо прочего. И потрясающей Ритой Леви-Монтальчини.

\- Поттер?

Кто-то деликатно потряс его за плечо. Гарри открыл глаза, проморгался и увидел перед собой Драко Малфоя. Он помотал головой, снял очки, потёр всё ещё тяжелые веки в попытке разогнать сон.

\- Ты выбрал странное место для отдыха, - Малфой выпрямился, поправил челку, которая упала ему на лицо, и усмехнулся. – Или решил взбодрить слухи о себе? Это почти центр города - папарацци можно найти за любым углом. 

\- Да нет, - Гарри всё ещё притормаживал и никак не мог собраться. Размял плечи, вытер о джинсы почему-то вспотевшие ладони. – Я как раз решил от них сбежать. Просто хотел прогуляться и уснул.

\- За кофе? – Драко удивленно смотрел на остатки ристретто на дне поттеровской чашки.

\- Сутки не спал, перелет, все дела, - Гарри тоже посмотрел в чашку, разочарованно вздохнул и поставил её обратно на столик. - Срубило.

\- Ладно, - Драко кивнул и огляделся.

А Гарри смотрел на него: так, снизу вверх, было видно треугольник скул и подбородка, уголок кадыка и поперечную морщинку на длинной шее, линии сухожилий в отвороте мягкого синего поло. Загар был легкий-легкий, золотистый, светлый. Весь Малфой был легкий и светлый, словно плоть от плоти местного воздуха, музыки и города. Это Поттер тут чудом оказался, а Малфой возник как само собой разумеющееся.

\- Так что, хочешь попасть на первые полосы? – Драко обернулся, потом снова посмотрел на Поттера и опять обернулся. – Сюда идет знакомый фотограф. Не подумай, что мы с ним друзья или, не дай бог, коллеги. Но зная эту крысу, он тебя снимет в лучшем виде для худших изданий. Хочешь?

\- Чего?

\- Остаться попозировать или сбежать?

\- Тогда сбежать, - Гарри встал, подтянул джинсы и оглянулся. – Покажешь направление?

\- Сделаю лучше, Поттер.

С этими словами Малфой схватил его за руку и, лавируя между столиками, вывел их к запасной двери, что-то сказал курящему на пороге бармену, тихо рассмеялся в ответ на его слова и вышел в маленький тупичок. Они пробежали мимо мусорных баков, выскочили на улицу, немного затерялись в толпе, потом нырнули в ворота какого-то дома, прошли узкий сквозной двор, который смотрел на них деревянными ставнями, колышущимся на сквозняке бельем, зеленью в горшках и ленивыми кошками на подоконниках. Потом снова была улица, уже побольше. Она минут на пять оглушила светом витрин, голосами и гудками мотороллеров. И снова двор. И снова улица. И двор. Драко не выпускал его руку из своей, прохладные пальцы приятно согревались, отбирая тепло у ладони Гарри.

Поттеру всё казалось продолжением сна: теплого, почти жаркого, в карусели звуков и запахов, вечерних огней и темноты неосвещенных проулков. Вполне возможно, что он спал там, в кафе, умудрившись сбежать из отеля, но так и не сумев погулять по городу хотя бы пару часов. Просто погулять, будто он никто и ничто, только турист, никому на свете не знакомый, всем чужой и от этого счастливый.

Откуда здесь Малфой вообще?

Они перебежали дорогу прямо перед каким-то серебристым скутером, в спину им что-то крикнули, явно недоброе, Драко рассмеялся, Гарри подхватил его смех. Если это был сон, то самый неожиданный и лучший в его жизни, однозначно. Вокруг сновало слишком много людей, аппарировать точно не удалось бы. Гарри ни на шаг не отставал от Малфоя, хотя всё плыло мимо, нечеткое, только мелькающими образами, как на пленке старого цветного фильма.

Оба запыхались, когда взбежали по железной винтовой лестнице, и Малфой отпустил его руку, чтобы пошариться в карманах. Он достал ключи и отпер дверь.

\- Проходи. Это моя квартира, тут точно нет папарацци, гарантирую.

Прежде чем Драко зашел, Гарри снова взял его за руку, словно это была дверь не в квартиру, а в зазеркалье, куда самому не попасть - непременно с проводником.

Перед глазами по-прежнему немного размывалось, как будто очки запотели на морозе. Но мороза не могло быть в этом вечном городе теплой итальянской ночью.

\- Не включай свет, пожалуйста, - пробормотал он, сделал шаг и уткнулся лбом Малфою в плечо.

\- Ладно, - прошептал тот в ответ. – Вот тебя развезло-то. Давай, пошли.

Они медленно шли, почти вальсировали по темной квартире. Драко придерживал его за пояс, вел в этом странном танце, поворачивал, останавливался, отступал, снова кружил. Силы у Поттера таяли, он почти на ходу засыпал, когда Малфой остановился окончательно, снял с него очки и так же шепотом сказал, чтобы он снял футболку. Кажется, Поттер в ней запутался. Кажется, это очень рассмешило Драко. Гарри не видел, только чувствовал, как подрагивает грудь Малфоя. От него пахло чем-то горьковато-древесным, и Гарри глубоко вдохнул в себя этот запах, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон.

***

Малфой стоял в собственной спальне и смотрел на Поттера. Тот ещё в дверях стал засыпать, пришлось чуть ли не на руках нести до кровати.

Желтый свет с улицы пятнами падал на покрывало, торс Поттера, наискосок обнимая его от плеча до тазовой косточки над низко сидящими джинсами. Лица почти не было видно, зато тени красиво обрисовывали косые мышцы живота, груди, подмышечную впадину, бицепс закинутой за голову правой руки. Драко осторожно прикоснулся к щиколотке, но Гарри даже не пошевелился. Малфой стянул с него носки, бросил на пол, ещё раз полюбовался – весь свет, тень и золото, Поттер шикарно смотрелся в его постели. Лучше многих, кто в ней бывал до этого. Впрочем, Поттер и в этом оказался уникальным: ещё никто не попадал в эту спальню для того, чтобы вот так на ходу уснуть, сладко и тихо посапывая в шею Драко, позволяя себя раздевать, податливо поворачиваясь в его руках. По крайней мере, никто ещё не засыпал после того, как Малфой его раздевал в своей квартире.

Драко усмехнулся, посмотрел на джинсы, подумал снять их с Поттера, но решил, что и так красиво. Да и лишнее – нечего смущать мировую знаменитость. К слову, правда, было красиво. От такой фотографии Драко бы не отказался. Но доставать телефон и втихаря оставлять себе на память он не стал: показалось неправильно вот так, исподтишка, когда настолько доверяют. А если честно рассказать утром, ещё начнет в шантаже подозревать.

Драко обвел взглядом комнату ещё раз, запоминая удивительную картину, притворил дверь и вышел. Душ смывал пыль и пот, тихонечко похлопывал по плечам, словно намекая. Но сегодняшний вечер и ночь Драко намеревался работать, а не устраивать себе романтическое свидание. Так что он мысленно шикнул на собственный член, пережал его и включил воду попрохладнее под конец.

Драко успел подхватить и переставить на другую конфорку только-только засвистевший чайник, насыпал заварку, залил кипятком, достал с полки над столом большую кружку, стараясь не шуметь, открыл холодильник, взял сыр и помидор, отрезал пару кусков хлеба, сооружая себе что-то вроде сэндвича для позднего ужина.

Пока ноутбук шумел вентилятором и загружался, Малфой потянулся, разминая мышцы, сел за рабочий стол и откусил неприлично большой кусок сэндвича, надувая щеки, как хомяк. Он открыл файл со статьей и принялся перечитывать последние две страницы, чтобы войти в ритм текста и поймать мысль, на которой остановился абзац. Но думалось плохо. Точнее, совсем никак.

Драко встал, подошел к двери спальни и приоткрыл её. Поттер по-прежнему спал, не шелохнувшись, только чуть согнул одну ногу. Правда, сопение набирало обороты, но не грозило перейти в храп. Почему-то это показалось забавным. Драко улыбнулся, оставил дверь приоткрытой, вернулся к работе и остывающему чаю и под уютное чужое дыхание принялся развивать мысль дальше. До дэдлайна было ещё далеко, но Малфой не любил затягивать работу, оставляя себе два-три дня на отдых и отвлечение, чтобы потом вернуться к тексту и прочитать его свежим взглядом ради правок.

К трем часам ночи всё было более-менее закончено. В голове ещё бродили идеи и неухваченные мысли, но ничего важного. Ныла спина, веки стали тяжелыми, и усталость медленно, но верно брала своё. Драко очнулся, когда в спальне повернулся на бок Поттер, кровать чуть скрипнула и следом раздался тихий вздох и причмокивание. Малфой потер глаза, подумал о гостевой комнате. Но тогда пришлось бы доставать белье, возиться, тратить силы. А хотелось упасть и уснуть. Коварная мысль, как утром Поттер будет краснеть и смущаться, окончательно решила вопрос: Драко бесшумно вошел, скинул домашние брюки, подавил в себе порыв лечь совсем голым, устроился на второй половине кровати, накинул на себя край простыни, потянулся и закрыл глаза, потихоньку проваливаясь в дрему.

***

Гарри проснулся с чувством легкости и довольства. За открытым окном слышно было, как кто-то неторопливо прошаркал, хлопнула железная калитка, взлетела стая птиц, настырно мяукал кот и в ответ ему молодой женский голос выговаривал на удивительно медленном итальянском, словно даже этот стремительный язык не хотел просыпаться настолько ленивым утром. Где-то на грани слышимости играла музыка.

Поттер открыл глаза, полюбовался на блики на потолке, на тени от листьев какого-то растения на подоконнике. Было невероятно спокойно и хорошо.

А потом вспомнил – вечер, кафе, собственный неудачный побег, Малфой, дворы, темная квартира и крепкая рука на поясе.

Наверное, стоило бы засмущаться. Начать суетиться, вставать, одеваться, уходить. Или нет – поблагодарить и тогда уже уйти. Объяснить и извиниться.

Стая голубей прилетела обратно, приземлилась на крышу, зацокала лапками по карнизу, заворковала разными голосами.

Гарри не хотел вставать, не хотел смущаться и уходить. 

Может, если у Малфоя найдется время на завтрак, они могли бы где-то выпить по большой чашке капучино с чем-нибудь. Не по старой дружбе, конечно, но хотя бы потому, что знакомы. Вчера Драко был, ну... нормальным?

В конце концов, если у него дела, пусть просто скажет, где можно ещё немного побыть обычным, чтобы не узнали.

Поттер потянулся, сладко похрустел суставами и огляделся.

На второй половине кровати спал Малфой. Обняв подушку, он вытянулся на животе, только согнул одну ногу, отчего задница немного приподнялась, обтянутая белым хлопком плавок. Гарри залип и даже стал дышать как можно тише и незаметнее. Прямо под складочкой, где белье прикрывало ягодицы, кожа была совсем чистая, тепло-сливочная. А дальше на крепких бедрах появлялись волоски, пропадали под коленом и снова золотились на икрах. Ноги у Малфоя оказались длиннющие и красивые. По ним очень хотелось провести рукой, крепко, чуть сжимая. А потом осторожно пальцами по безволосой внутренней части бедра. И, может, губами – дразнить дыханием беззащитное мягкое местечко.

А ещё на пояснице обнаружились ямочки. И пара небольших родинок на боку и около лопатки. На затылке короткие белые волоски аккуратным мыском спускались на шею. Но длинные пряди спутались и лежали черт-те как. 

Малфоя хотелось касаться. Пригладить вихры, пропустить их между пальцев, сделать послушными. Поцелуем разбудить темные точки родинок, провести носом по ямочкам, почувствовать запах кожи.

Сумасбродная выходка с побегом от агентов, журналистов, личных помощников, фотографов, комментаторов вылилась в безумный вечер среди кафешек Рима, туристов, тысяч магглов, Драко Малфоя, его квартиры. И теперь сердце билось в горле, и воздуха не хватало, да и дышать Гарри по-прежнему боялся. Малфой оказался красивым. В своей постели, под набирающий силу шум города, голубиное воркование, среди солнечных зайчиков и ещё по-утреннему свежего ветра Малфой оказался желанен до дрожи – пальцы у Гарри и правда чуть подрагивали.

Внизу с грохотом упало что-то керамическое, разлетелось осколками, послышался темпераментный крик. Драко вздрогнул, коротко простонал, выпрямил ногу, повернулся на живот, потягиваясь, притираясь пахом к постели, потом чуть выгибаясь, крепче обнимая окончательно смятую подушку. Он повернул голову и посмотрел ещё совсем сонным взглядом на Поттера.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе, - зачем-то очень тихо, словно они могли кого-то ещё разбудить, ответил Гарри.

\- Давно не спишь?

\- Только проснулся.

\- М, - Драко сладко зевнул, сел, откинул совершенно спутавшуюся челку назад, почесал живот. – Сейчас в туалет схожу и сделаю нам чай. В ванной есть халат – пользуйся.

Он встал, потянулся, чуть прижал в плавках член и мошонку, отчего у Поттера сладко заныло и он поспешно посмотрел на собственный пах, – слава богу - прикрытый джинсами.

\- Чистые полотенца на полках. Запасная щетка, вроде, была…

\- Спасибо! – сказал Гарри уже в спину уходящему Малфою, в ответ услышав только бурчание из-за двери: мол, будь как дома.

Душ освежил и согнал последнюю сонную муть. Было приятно снять джинсы и завернуться в толстый халат. Когда Гарри вышел на кухню, Малфой стоял у раковины на одной ноге, положив ступню второй на колено, сразу став похожим то ли на йога, то ли на поджавшего лапу журавля. Одной рукой он листал новости в телефоне, второй лениво водил туда-сюда зубной щеткой. Из одежды на нем были только свободные спортивные штаны, каким-то чудом держащиеся на бедрах. Драко положил телефон, кивнул на две кружки и чайник и вышел.

Когда он вернулся, Гарри уже сидел и гипнотизировал кружку, чтобы та быстрее остывала.

\- Я не твою взял?

\- Не, моя в гостиной осталась, надо помыть.

Теперь торс Драко прикрывала старая, сильно растянутая футболка, застиранная до прозрачности. Но она не выглядела неряшливо: в маггловских магазинах Гарри часто видел такие вещи – как будто специально состаренные, с дырами, потертые. На вешалках они смотрелись откровенной тупостью. На Малфое – откровенным вызовом.

Сквозь затертую ткань проглядывали светлые соски.

\- Так и не проснулся? – Малфой пил чай и лукаво посматривал из-за края кружки на Поттера.

\- Проснулся. Просто зависаю. Всё, конечно, странно вышло. Но это такое хорошее утро, знаешь.

\- М?

\- В Манчестере была благотворительная игра, после неё и двух дней на отдых не дали. Объявили, что лечу в Рим. Попросил хотя бы тут день на сон, но сразу в аэропорту пришлось отвечать на вопросы, чуть ли не конференцию собрали. И понеслось: завтра встреча с тем-то, потом с тем-то, потом раздача подарков, ужин с важными персонами, уже через день пресс-конференция. За ней сразу ещё один благотворительный матч, потом мастер-класс для юниоров. И я… 

\- Взбесился, - кивнул Малфой.

\- Не то чтобы. Психанул и сбежал. Сказал, что пошел спать, а сам отправился гулять по городу.

\- Угу, и уснул в кофейне. Веселая у тебя, Поттер, жизнь. 

\- Нормальная. Просто иногда с перебором бывает. Ты извини, что навязался…

\- Пустое! – Малфой поморщился и махнул рукой. – Если бы не встретил тебя, ещё бы завалился куда-нибудь, встретил бы знакомых и понеслось. Итальянцы помешаны на спорте: магглы на футболе, маги ещё и на квиддчие. Они когда узнают, что я из Англии, сразу про тебя спрашивают. Задолбался их обманывать, что учился вместе со знаменитым ловцом Гарри Поттером, но никак не общался. Так что хорошо, что никуда не попал – до ночи бы пытали, точно говорю. А так я статью закончил.

\- Статью?

\- Я тут вроде как журналистом работаю. Фрилансером, но с постоянными заданиями от пары изданий. Так что на жизнь хватает. Считай, набираюсь опыта и прохожу международную практику. 

\- Круто, - кивнул Гарри.

\- Нормально. Не круче, чем звезда квиддича точно, - хмыкнул Малфой. - Кстати, о тебе есть уже в новостях. Говорят, у мистера Поттера акклиматизация проходит неудачно. Мол, перенапрягся и слегка простудился. Официально ты усиленно роняешь сопли в гостиничную подушку, чтобы быть в форме к матчу.

\- Вот блять! – ругнулся Поттер. – В смысле… извини.

\- Слово «блять» я уж как-нибудь переживу. Ты им не звонил ещё, что ли?

\- Я оставил телефон в номере, - Гарри смущенно почесал затылок.

\- Пошли вопиллер, - Драко встал, ополоснул кружку и поставил на полку.

\- Вопиллер-то зачем?

\- Лучшая защита – нападение. Наори на них, что совсем тебя заездили и ты намерен отдохнуть. У тебя в контракте есть пункты про ужины, встречи, конференции?

\- Только пресс-конференции, они есть. И матчи.

\- Тогда вообще не вижу, о чем тут париться.

\- О завтраке.

Драко повернулся:

\- Что?

\- Есть хочется. А ты не занят? Статью закончил, сам говорил, фрилансер опять же – ты сегодня свободен?

\- Поттер, ты сейчас напрашиваешься на мою компанию за завтраком?

Гарри на мгновение решил, что нужно заканчивать. Благодарить и уходить. Всё это не шутки и не игра. Да и давно уже не по пятнадцать лет, взрослые люди. И, наверное, некрасиво вот так пользоваться гостеприимством чужого человека, с которым, в общем-то, никаких хороших общих историй не было. Не скажешь, что вырвался в гости к старому другу.

Но руки грела простая белая кружка с рисунком Колизея и нелепыми, мультяшными львами. Музыка за окном стала громче, прибавилось голосов, на полу легли полосы солнечного света, нагревая воздух в котором танцевали пылинки. И ещё был Малфой, босой, в растянутой майке и низко сидящих штанах, открывающих тазовые косточки.

Всё это было нереальным, фантастичным, сердце щекотал азартный трепет. Как будто он поймал снитч всей своей жизни – свобода, спокойствие, чужой красивый город, и, наверное, завтрак. Наверняка это всё должно быть странно и неправильно. Но в жизни Поттера всё было правильно до тошноты, а своего, личного, о чем будешь помнить всегда – такого не было. Ещё до отлета они болтали с Роном, и Гарри сказал, что отдохнуть, как нормальный человек, он сможет только чудом. Вспомнился нелепый лозунг: «не ждите чуда, чудите сами». 

Единственно верными решениями в жизни Поттера были самые спонтанные, как в омут головой.

\- Напрашиваюсь, - согласился он. - Ты, конечно, вполне можешь отказать. Но если уж я в бегах, хочу насладиться свободой. Пока не поймали, - Гарри засмеялся. – Так что, завтрак? И обед. И ужин! Я угощаю. А с тебя выбор места.

Малфой как-то особенно долго и изучающе смотрел на него.

\- Ладно. Только тебе придется переодеться. Дам одну из своих поло – купил, а велико в плечах. Тебе должно быть как раз. 

\- Зачем? Моя футболка не годится?

\- Не годится.

Малфой хитро усмехнулся и пошел в спальню. Гарри шел за ним и думал, что Драко никогда не мог устоять против его вызовов.

Беспроигрышная комбинация.

***

Бесшабашность.

Почему-то именно это слово пришло в голову первым, когда Драко задумался, что он делает и что за чувство поселилось внутри. Это был азарт нереальности происходящего. 

Он давно втянулся, привык и научился наслаждаться одной минутой, настоящим моментом. Профессиональная деформация, наверное – мгновенно отреагировать, быстро отпустить и ничему не удивляться долго.

Даже Гарри Поттеру в малфоевской спальне. И перспективе совместных завтрака, обеда и ужина.

Поттера хотелось удивлять. Самым глупейшим образом хотелось похвастаться – смотри, вот ты добился славы, но не свободы. Так вот тебе свобода. Ненадолго, но именно из моих рук.

Это была бесшабашность полета на метле вдвоем, только без снитча и ограждения трибун. 

Драко обожал показывать людям что-то новое, делиться чем-то любимым и своим, видеть их удивление и восхищение, принимать благодарность. Быть для них первооткрывателем. Тщеславие? Может быть. Жить это не мешало. 

Малфой снова схватил Поттера за руку и повел самыми узкими проулками, куда туристы и носа не кажут. Гарри едва успевал оглядываться, улыбка не сходила с лица, а ладонь Драко он сжимал только крепче. У Поттера была хорошая такая ладонь, цепкая. Сильная. Тоже профессиональная деформация, видимо. Ну и просто красивая, сама по себе.

В кафе люди уже были, но ещё немного совсем. Драко заказал завтрак и узнал, спускался ли Дарио. Но Дарио не было, так что они спокойно ели, Поттер явно наслаждался этим утром, а Драко предвкушал. И любовался: поло, то самое, чуть короткое по длине, но широкое в плечах, село на Поттера идеально, джинсы и светлые кеды – всё подходило, было простым и красивым. Гарри сразу вписался в картину римского утра, стал своим, и только слишком бледная для итальянского солнца кожа выдавала в нем чужака. А так, классический итальянец вышел.

Малфой увидел Дарио сразу, встал, подошел, обменялся дежурными поцелуями и новостями. Конечно, он дал ключи от машины. Покосился на Поттера, но Драко не захотел их знакомить. Ещё раз поцеловал в щеку, отмахнулся от парочки привычных шуточек с намеком и вывел насытившегося Поттера на улицу.

\- Садись, - Драко кивнул на машину с откидным верхом. Сам привычно запрыгнул на водительское сиденье, не открывая дверцы, кинул на заднее сумку и вставил ключи в зажигание. – Немного прокатимся. Похищение так похищение.

\- Ого!

Это всё, на что хватило Поттера. И этого было вполне достаточно. Как только он закрыл дверь и пристегнулся, Драко тут же вырулил на дорогу и повел машину из города. На светофоре Малфой потянулся, почти ложась Поттеру на грудь, открыл бардачок, вытащил солнечные очки и нацепил их на героя. А его очки убрал. Азарт ещё бурлил, хотелось флиртовать и проверять границы: рука Гарри лежала на спинке его сиденья, он открыто смеялся каждой шутке, вертелся и оглядывался, когда видел достопримечательности, и смотрел так, что эти самые границы хотелось проверять даже чересчур сильно.

Дыхание у Поттера сразу стало чуть тяжелее и медленнее, когда Драко потянулся к его лицу, на пару мгновений дольше положенного задерживая свои пальцы на висках и скулах. Драко хотел сказать что-то вроде «да, так, определенно, лучше», но передумал. Улыбка сама лезла на лицо, бесшабашность этого дня было не унять.

\- Твой друг не обидится?

\- На что?

Поттер немного помолчал, оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Ты не стал нас знакомить, забрал машину, теперь вот очки…

\- Не обидится, - хмыкнул Драко. – Он не любопытен. Точнее, он любопытен, как и все, но хорошо воспитан: если я не хочу знакомить, значит, так нужно. Машина не единственная. А очки…Не скажем про них. 

Поттер зафыркал от смеха.

\- Он твой лучший друг?

\- Не лучший, но очень близкий. Какое-то время мы жили вместе, а потом всё плавно перешло в дружбу. 

\- Квартиру снимали?

\- Нет, Поттер, - Драко посмотрела на Гарри, подумал, что вышло резковато, и постарался улыбнуться как можно очаровательнее, чтобы смягчить. – Дарио состоятельный человек. Дом, в котором находится кафе, – его. Так что квартиру снимать не было никакого смысла. Мы были любовниками.

Гарри на секунду-другую замер и спросил:

\- И он не ревнует?

Вопрос рассмешил, и Драко не стал сдерживаться.

\- Нет, не ревнует. 

Оказалось, Поттер краснел очаровательно – сзади по шее, от ушей на скулы расползался румянец.

\- Хорошо.

\- Да, хорошо, - согласился Малфой и посмотрел в зеркало, чтобы перестроиться в левый ряд. – Совсем даже неплохо.

***

Солнце начинало припекать всё сильнее, но встречный ветер сдувал жар. Гарри наслаждался дорогой. Хотелось выдумать себе запах душицы, апельсинов и чего-то ещё такого итальянского, о чем смутно мечталось давным-давно. Но пахло пока только горячим асфальтом, пылью и машинами.

Малфой включил радио, подпевал, а Гарри расслабился, откинулся на подголовник, смотрел на бледно-голубое небо с маленьким рваным облачком, слушал голос Драко и наслаждался ветром в волосах и на лице.

Шевелиться не хотелось и, главное, не хотелось ничего менять – так бы ехать, ехать, дышать, слушать и не приезжать в конце концов.

\- Так всё-таки мы куда?

\- Мне нужно отдать часть рукописи одной почтенной даме. Она любезно согласилась, чтобы я был её биографом. Невероятная женщина! Сам увидишь. Думаю, мы у неё и пообедаем. Там обычно собирается занятная компания. 

\- Она обычный человек?

\- Совсем не обычный, - усмехнулся Драко, бросив короткий взгляд на Поттера. – Но если ты имеешь в виду, маггл донна Рита или нет, то она маггл. Тем не менее придется тебе вспомнить, как вести себя за столом.

\- Ты меня похитил с одного приема, чтобы привезти на другой? – Гарри смотрел на профиль Малфоя, на развевающуюся челку, на то, как ветер раздувал рубашку, стараясь залезть под ворот между двумя расстегнутыми пуговицами.

\- Ворчи-ворчи. Ты мне ещё благодарен будешь!

Драко, не прекращая усмехаться, повернул на боковую дорогу и чуть сбросил скорость. Они ехали мимо каких-то деревень, полей, прудов с ивами, мимо пирамидальных тополей, снова полей и домов.

Гарри так и не убирал руку со спинки водительского сиденья, так что Малфой то и дело касался плечом или лопаткой его пальцев. Сквозь тонкую рубашку легко было ощутить сухой волнующий жар тела.

В небольшом городке они заехали на площадь, Драко вышел, купил букет цветов и бутылку вина, вернулся в машину, перегнулся положить купленное за заднее сиденье и крепко придавил ладонь Поттера.

Гарри смотрел на цветы, на этикетку, на длинную крепкую нить сухожилия на малфоевской шее. Хотелось повернуть руку, зажать плечо Драко, притянуть к себе. Хотелось скрыться от палящего солнца. Хотелось есть. И попить чего-нибудь холодного. Узнать, чем пахнет разгоряченный ветром и солнцем Малфой.

\- Потерпи, осталось немного, - Драко повернул голову и смотрел на него блестящими и чуть прищуренными от солнца глазами. – Я уже слышу, как бурчит твой недовольный желудок.

\- Ты, между прочим, тоже… - начал возражать Поттер, по-прежнему не убирая ладонь из-под плеча Драко.

\- Да, я тоже, - подозрительно легко согласился Малфой, разулыбался ещё хитрюжнее, сел ровно, надел солнечные очки, снова завел мотор и вырулил с площади.

\- А как ты с донной Ритой познакомился?

\- Что называется, через десятые руки. Она искала толкового журналиста, через знакомых её знакомых вышли на меня. Я приехал, мы друг другу понравились. И стали работать. В результате даже подружились. Её невозможно не любить: воспитание, стиль, ум!

\- А сколько ей лет?

Драко посмотрел на него, рассмеялся и ответил:

\- Ей сто два года! Если вдруг ты решил найти себе подходящую пару и заинтересовался, то не в этот раз, уж прости.

Гарри вздохнул, подумал ответить что-то такое же слегка колкое и смешное. Но хотелось большего. Как рывок к снитчу, как обманный маневр.

Он снял очки, развернулся всем телом к Драко, погладил большим пальцем его плечо и сказал:

\- Кто знает, кто знает. Может, именно в этот.

Драко смеялся легко и красиво, откинув голову назад - машина даже слегка вильнула на дороге. Он ничего не ответил, но и не отодвинулся.

Когда они проехали столбы без ворот, сворачивая на проселочную дорогу к дому, ладонь Гарри лежала уже на плече Драко. Кожа была горячая и сухая, словно между ними угли, а не хлопок рубашки, но это было просто восхитительно, если честно.

***

Донна Рита протянула иссохшие руки к Драко, обняла ладонями его лицо и расцеловала в щеки. При знакомстве с Поттером взгляд её сделался лукавым, она так же без церемоний расцеловала его, приняла букет, тут же отправляя компаньонку за вазой. В доме уже были её племянник с женой и сыном, священник местной церкви, какой-то профессор искусствовед, дочь её дальней родственницы с мужем инженером и один из учеников. Обсуждали старые фрески в соборе ближайшего городка, новый мост, который только-только согласовывали с местными властями, потом перекидывались на урожай винограда, вино, персики, футбол, снова на фрески и церковные книги, в которых искусствовед искал то ли пятиюродного брата Леонардо, то ли внучатого племянника Караваджо. Все говорили одновременно со всеми, мешая английский с итальянским. Драко отвечал на вопросы, переводил для Поттера реплики и исподтишка наблюдал за ним. Тот, немного ошеломленный радостным домашним и очень уютным гвалтом, спорами, смехом, просьбами передать соль или миску с салатом, всё равно улыбался, восхищался вином и едой, ухаживал за донной Ритой, склоняя к ней голову, когда та в очередной раз что-то у него спрашивала.

\- Драко, милый, ты не принесешь из кухни лимонад? – донна Рита положила свою ладонь на его предплечье и чуть сжала, заставляя придвинуться ближе. – Вы отлично смотритесь вместе, - добавила она по-итальянски и тут же продолжила громче, снова переходя на английский: - Там в холодильнике пара кувшинов, пусть Гарри тебе поможет.

Малфой только покачал головой, глядя на хитрую ухмылку, поцеловал руку донне и встал, кивая Поттеру.

Он очень хорошо знал этот дом, так что провел Гарри на кухню, открыл кран и плеснул в лицо водой.

\- Не закрывай! – Гарри встал рядом, - Слушай, а просто воды попить нет?

Драко кивнул, открыл холодильник, поставил пару кувшинов на стол, вытащил из морозилки лед, кинул маленький кусочек в стакан, налил воды и передал Поттеру.

Тот тоже умылся, кончики волос слегка намокли, и с них капала вода на плечо и грудь. Очки он переложил подальше от края стола, взял стакан из рук Драко и выпил, запрокинув голову, жадно, только дергалось адамово яблоко на крепкой шее. Кусочек нерастаявшего льда проскочил сквозь губы, Поттер опустил голову и встряхнулся, разбрызгивая остатки капель с волос.

Драко не знал, что там насчет «вместе», но на Поттера было приятно смотреть и просто так, без обрамления кем-либо. Хотелось замедлить движение, как в кино: слегка осоловевший от разговоров, еды и вина, он раскраснелся, влажные губы блестели, и на длинных ресницах подсыхала вода.

Малфой собрался забрать стакан, но Поттер его не отдал, только придвинулся ближе, медленно, давая шанс отступить, протянул вторую руку, положил на пояс, обнял, ещё ближе придвинулся и спросил в самые губы:

\- Жарко?

Драко кивнул.

И тогда Гарри его поцеловал.

Из открытого холодильника по щиколоткам веяло прохладой, Поттер весь был как раскаленный лист железа: горячий, почти обжигающий. А язык холодный. И маленький кусочек льда легко проскользнул в рот Драко.

Малфой отвечал так же легко и неторопливо, словно время, наконец, перестало бежать, замедлилось, застыло в смоле мгновения. Поттер коротко простонал, прижал Драко к себе сильнее, заставляя прогибаться назад, и провел носом по шее.

\- Всю дорогу об этом мечтал.

Отвечать не хотелось. Хотелось слушать: в саду по-прежнему шумели разговоры, тарахтел холодильник, Поттер дышал медленно и тяжело, а поцелуи, которыми он покрывал шею и лицо, звучали совсем тихо и возбуждающе влажно.

\- Мы не можем всех бросить и аппарировать к тебе?

\- Не можем, - Драко откинул голову чуть вбок и назад, наслаждаясь тем, как легко Гарри пощипывал губами кожу.

\- Я знаю, знаю. Просто…

\- Угу, просто, - хмыкнул Малфой, соглашаясь.

\- Пойдем. Некрасиво. И чем раньше закончим, тем быстрее уедем, - Поттер ещё раз ткнулся уже сухим и коротким поцелуем в губы, закрыл глаза и отошел. – Хотя, честно сказать, я немного устал. Они всегда такие…

\- …шумные? – Драко тихо рассмеялся, закрыл холодильник, поправил рубашку и взял один кувшин. – Да, всегда. Это они ещё тебя мало дергают, потому что английским владеют не очень. Бери второй и пошли. 

\- На прием этот обед похож меньше всего. Но здесь и правда классно. И донна Рита…

\- Я же говорил, ещё благодарен будешь.

Драко вышел к столу, поставил лимонад, сел и улыбнулся заговорщически подмигнувшей ему хозяйке дома.

Было хорошо и спокойно, но не сытым и ленивым покоем, а таким, когда ты знаешь и ждешь, предвкушаешь, ни на минуту не нервничаешь – теперь будет, всему своё время, место и… обязательно всё случится. Спокойствие счастья.

***

Поттер прекрасно знал, какое это удовольствие – чуть растянуть игру, когда победа у тебя уже в кармане. Чистое, незамутненное наслаждение азартом и полетом.

Они с Малфоем возвращались домой, солнце потихоньку клонилось к закату, окрашивая нежным золотом белые волосы Драко. Разговаривать не хотелось. Гарри положил ладонь на малфоевское бедро – не из желания заигрывать или распалять, а чтобы продлить ощущение близости, и просто потому, что мог. Он очень хотел снова поцеловать Драко, расстегнуть, наконец, эти мелкие пуговицы, добраться до тела, изучить его всего руками, где хочется. Где ещё утром хотелось.

Гарри закрыл глаза и вспомнил утреннего Малфоя. Теперь, когда это всё будет, он смаковал собственное предвкушение и возбуждение, чувствуя, как под ладонью двигаются мышцы на бедре, покрытом – он как наяву видел! – тонкими светлыми волосками.

И не нужно было торопиться, словно украл время, украл себя, удовольствие. Будто тот кусочек льда из стакана, который они с Малфоем языками разделили на двоих, заморозил бег времени внутри самого Поттера. И он смаковал каждое мгновение этого внезапного отпуска-похищения. Всё было похоже на лучший из снов, но при этом было реальностью.

Теплая ладонь Драко поверх его руки только подтверждала – вот мы с тобой, здесь и сейчас.

\- Уснул?

\- Нет, - Гарри выпрямился и потянулся. – Вроде и не так жарко уже, а всё равно весь как будто мокрый и липкий.

Малфой посмотрел на него, кинул взгляд в зеркало, щелкнул поворотником и съехал на проселочную дорогу.

\- А теперь куда?

Драко не отвечал несколько минут, а потом Гарри увидел маленькое озеро, спрятавшееся за деревьями.

\- Купаться, - наконец сказал Малфой.

\- Здесь?

\- Почему нет? Или ты из тех людей, что боятся микробов в воде? – Драко заглушил мотор, подхватил сумку и хлопнул дверью. – Идем. Ты вроде как обязан меня слушаться.

\- Чего вдруг? – Гарри подхватил палочку из бардачка, вышел из машины и принялся стягивать поло через голову.

\- Ну так это же я тебя похитил. 

\- И то правда! Только ты какой-то неправильный похититель – делаешь всё, чтобы мне было хорошо.

\- Я очень правильный, - не согласился Малфой. – Ты расслабился, потерял бдительность и теперь не только моя жертва, но ещё и жертва стокгольмского синдрома!

Он кинул на траву сумку, на неё рубашку, брюки и в одних только белых плавках пошел к воде. Это было так красиво и так маняще, что Гарри кое-как скинул одежду, спрятал палочку в ней и побежал следом.

Драко вынырнул недалеко от берега, откинул назад мокрые волосы, посмотрел на Поттера и лег на спину, покачиваясь на воде.

Гарри подплыл тихонько, чтобы не тревожить, провел кончиками пальцев по животу, остановился у самой кромки плавок и поднырнул под Драко. Он доплыл почти до другого берега, развернулся, двинулся обратно, а Малфой всё лежал на воде, закрыв глаза и словно никуда не собираясь, будто бело-золотистая кувшинка.

Поттер приблизился, мягко надавил на колено, заставляя Драко подняться.

\- Поплыли к берегу.

Малфой кивнул, снова лег на спину, только на этот раз чтобы плыть. Руки взлетали из-под воды с кучей брызг, мелькали колени и – конечно, Поттер всё это время смотрел! – намокший белый хлопок ничего не скрывал.

Гарри отстал, любуясь, как Драко выходит из воды, как она стекает по волосам, спине, теряется в ямочках не пояснице, цепляется за ноги. Терпеть это было невозможно, так что в несколько сильных гребков Поттер догнал Малфоя, вышел за ним на берег, прижал и принялся целовать. Не медленно и размеренно, как на кухне дома донны Риты, а напористо и жадно – прохладная вода взбодрила, почти голый Драко возбуждал до чертиков, хотелось уже, наконец, схватить этот снитч и получить удовольствие от победы по полной.

Прохладная после купания кожа согревалась заново под руками Гарри. Драко целовался так же напористо и властно, совершенно бесстыже и умопомрачительно. Голова у Поттера кружилась, дыхания не хватало, он уже готов был заставить Малфоя лечь и, наконец, дорваться до члена, распробовать на вкус, когда со стороны дороги кто-то охнул и принялся ругаться.

Под деревьями стояла женщина, что-то очень эмоционально по-итальянски выговаривая им. Драко прищурился, нехорошо ухмыльнулся, нагнулся к своей одежде, достал палочку и Конфундусом заставил ее замолчать.

\- Поехали домой, - он ещё раз поцеловал Гарри и собрался одеться.

\- Погоди.

Ждать Поттер не хотел. Он достал свою палочку, уменьшил и призвал машину, сунул её в сумку Драко, подхватил и повесил ту на плечо, взял в охапку их одежду и снова прижался в Малфою.

\- Аппарируй нас.

Драко коснулся поцелуем виска и аппарировал мягко и точно, прямо в свою спальню.

Вещи полетели на пол, Драко упал спиной на кровать, и Гарри тут же принялся слизывать так и не высохшую воду с его груди и сосков, которые с утра покоя воображению не давали. Он стянул с Малфоя плавки, принялся потираться лицом о его живот, об острые тазовые косточки, словно огромный кот. Драко пытался притянуть его наверх, к себе, но Гарри было не сдвинуть – он, наконец, лизнул член и тут же взял его в рот весь, насколько смог. Драко охнул, вцепился в покрывало, потом в изголовье кровати. А Гарри не мог оторваться – вылизывал, целовал мошонку, бедра, живот, снова брал в рот, заставляя Драко закинуть ногу ему на плечо.

\- Поттер!

Малфой так требовательно прорычал это, что Гарри мгновенно оторвался, подтянулся на руках, упал на Драко. Тот подхватил резинку его боксеров, помог стянуть, кинулся целовать так, словно хотел напиться этими поцелуями на сто лет вперед. Они ничего не слышали, кроме стука собственной крови в ушах, стонов и сорванного дыхания друг друга. Члены влажно и мягко терлись друг о друга, Драко просунул руку, взял их оба, Гарри накрыл его ладонь своей.

Малфой выгнулся и кончил с протяжным стоном. Гарри сразу же за ним, не удержался, мельком только уловив открытый в наслаждении рот, до побелевших костяшек сжатые пальцы, и тут же сорвался, так, что и дышать не мог, уткнувшись в грудь Драко.

Запыхавшиеся, они лежали рядом, мокрые, оглушенные. Медленно водили руками по спинам, бедрам. Поттер, так и не открывая глаз, целовал ключицы и шею.

\- Гарри?

Он хотел что-то ответить, сказать, как это было прекрасно, просто невероятно хорошо. Но малфоевский шепот скатился по позвоночнику, поднимая волоски на руках. И Гарри сказал:

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Чтобы завтра ты сидел в машине Дарио и думал только обо мне. И хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул так, чтобы завтра на метле я всё ещё чувствовал тебя.

Драко на мгновение замер, потом длинно выдохнул, перевернул Гарри на спину, лег сверху, провел пальцами по лицу, поцеловал.

\- Отличный план. Мне нравится.

***

Утро не было неловким. Оно было тихим, слишком гладким, чужим. Всё истаивало, как остатки сна, – ночной Рим, дороги, старый и красивый дом донны Риты, люди, чужая кухня, поцелуи, вода, спальня и ночь.

Наверное, так должна была чувствовать себя та тетка, которая застукала их у озера – то ли галлюцинация, то ли мираж. Не разобрать, что привиделось и голова кругом.

Малфой снова чистил зубы на кухне, Гарри снова наливал чай, они касались друг друга, задевали, проводили руками, проходя мимо. Гарри целовал Драко и не мог вернуть те беззаботность и счастье. Он думал, что совсем скоро от него в этом доме ничего не останется – ни кружки, ни запаха на простынях, ни брошенной на кресло футболки. Было, не было? 

Всё закончилось.

Они вышли на улицу, Гарри вернул машине прежний вид, Драко снова сел за руль. Он вез его маленькими улочками, добираясь до отеля так, чтобы их не поймали у главного входа.

Город уже не казался таким легким и золотистым. Он был красивым, вечным, но просто городом. Драко припарковался, повернулся в сторону Гарри, но на него не смотрел.

\- Я рад, что ты заснул именно в том кафе, Поттер, - он коротко улыбнулся.

\- Ты оказался отличным похитителем.

\- Всегда обращайся к лучшим.

Призванные сгладить неловкость, сделать легким и само собой разумеющимся прощание, эти слова не должны были ничего значить. Но они делали больно, ранили не нарочно. 

\- Пойдем, - Гарри посмотрел на дорогу, открыл дверь и вышел. – Вставай, Малфой!

\- Что? – Драко хмурился, но вытащил ключи, вышел из машины и пошел за Поттером. 

Они нырнули в ближайший двор, Гарри огляделся, схватил Драко за руку, кинул на них дезиллюминационные и прижал к стене, целуя.

\- Ты же журналист, - между поцелуями выдохнул он. – Будешь на пресс-конференции? И потом на трибунах, в ложе для прессы? Будешь?

Малфой обнял, прижал к себе сильно-сильно, поцеловал, уткнулся лбом в лоб и сказал:

\- Нет. Там же только аккредитованные журналисты. А я не… не спортивный корреспондент.

\- Черт! – Гарри ударил ладонью по стене, зашипел от боли, машинально сунул в рот ссаженные костяшки.

\- Тергео, - Драко очистил ранки, поцеловал ладонь. – Иди. Сейчас иди.

\- Не хочу! – Гарри сильнее вжался в него. – Всё понимаю, но не хочу.

Он всё-таки отступил на шаг, сжал руки за спиной и аппарировал.

Из Малфоя словно весь воздух выпустили. Он постоял ещё немного, глядя в никуда, вернулся к машине, завел и поехал к Дарио. Он кружил и кружил по городу, забыв о том, куда намеревался ехать изначально. Посмотрев на время, понял, что пресс-конференция вот-вот начнется, развернулся каким-то немыслимым образом в узкой и многолюдной улочке и помчался к отелю. Скопировать бейджик труда не составило, он прикинулся стажером, прошел с большой группой журналистов ведущего спортивного издания, встал в самом дальнем углу конференц-зала за спинами фотографов, осветительными приборами и штативами.

Оказалось, приехал ещё и Крам. Они с Гарри вошли в зал через разные двери, встретились за столом, обнялись, попозировали с рукопожатием. Поттер улыбался, но заметно напряженно и таким открытым, как обычно, не был. На вопрос о самочувствии ответил, что в полном порядке и готов к игре на все сто процентов. Только его взгляд то и дело застревал на крепко сцепленных в замок собственных руках.

Малфой внезапно разозлился: к черту эту драму, всё должно было быть не так! Конечно, у них тут не сказка про Золушку со счастливым финалом. У обоих были друзья, семьи, обязательства, которые не совместить. Если геями журналистов не удивить, то вот в спорте открыто говорить о своей ориентации не стоило бы. Господи боже, да те же журналисты с дерьмом сожрут и будут полоскать их ежедневно и со смаком! К тому же, в Италии ещё куда ни шло, но в Англии Драко по-прежнему был из «этих». Никаких шансов. А жить в вечной войне против всех… нет, абсолютно точно нет. Всё было случайностью, мгновением. Никакого будущего. Но, черт возьми, так заканчивать Малфой не хотел.

Драко передвинулся и встал, чтобы его было видно. И когда один из журналистов сказал, как сожалеет, что мистер Поттер так и не увидел Рим, Гарри поднял голову и увидел Малфоя.

Драко как можно более беззаботно пожал плечами.

\- Да, правда жаль. Но, знаете, я успел увидеть людей и совсем немного ночной город. И это было волшебно. Рим – лучшее, что со мной случалось, - Поттер улыбнулся широко и искренне впервые за всю пресс-конференцию. 

Не все поняли, что такого волшебного было в простуде и сутках в гостинице, но тут посыпались следующие вопросы, слово перехватил тренер. А Гарри смотрел на Драко. Тот мягко и счастливо улыбнулся, кивнул и аппарировал, пока никто не догадался оглянуться и посмотреть, на кого так радостно смотрит Гарри Поттер.


End file.
